Bathroom Confessions
by Eppy Jojo
Summary: Short Dialogue betwixt Neville and Luna in the prefects' bathroom. oneshot. rated T just to be safe. no adult themes in here, so keep your minds out of the gutter! please Read and Review! some DH spoilers...


Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner…. And that I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, neither are true.

Bathroom Confessions

The door to the empty prefects' bathroom creaked open ominously. The painting of the blonde mermaid jerked awake, having been snoring loudly on her rock. She now peered around the her frame, attempting to catch a glimpse of the intruder. However, instead of a sneaky Snape or a resurrected Dumbledore, a slightly round faced boy stuck his head through the door, looking pale faced and frightened at the thought of venturing into the freshly scented washroom. His eyes caught the mermaid, who, seeing that he was nobody of extreme importance or excitement, humped to herself and flopped her long hair back onto the rock, turned her

face away, and promptly returned to her snoozing. Neville, having convinced himself that there was no danger in the room, began to enter, his bare feet slapping on the tile as he made his way to the large bathtub. He hesitated as he reached the many faucets, but apparently overcame whatever invisible boundary limited him, and, in what he considered to be a daring gesture, proceeded to turn on every spigot, marveling for a moment at each multicolored bubble that appeared with the soapy water. Finally, when the bath was filled significantly, he glanced around, and nervously pulled off his dressing gown, slipping clumsily into the water with a small 'sploosh.'

He simply sat and soaked for a while, enjoying himself in the warm water. It was a change, to be here

alone for once. He allowed his thoughts to wander, over the events of the year… Harry, Ron, and Hermione's disappearance, Snape as headmaster, the Carrows… he flinched out of habit, feeling his many bruises and scars from their idea of 'teaching.' Not to mention there were a few other things on his mind, including one specific blonde raven claw…

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud groan, and Neville practically shot out of the bath. He turned to see who was entering, and saw none other that Luna Lovegood herself. She skipped lightly into the room, and Neville couldn't help but admire her spirit. She wore a light blue terry cloth dressing gown, which was decorated with patches and charms which he could only assume had some sort of charm to repel nargles or the like.

She was right at the edge of the huge tub when she finally noticed his presence.

"Hullo, Neville. What a surprise to see you here as well. Fancied a bath, I suppose?"

Neville could only blurt out a response that sounded something like, "I-soap bubbles-snapdragon-all pruny." Luna merely watched him with her large, crystal eyes.

"Yes, I've had that problem of late as well," she replied knowingly as she began to untie her dressing gown. Neville gulped, attempting to avert his eyes, feeling quite shy and timid all of a sudden. He snuck a peek at her and, to his surprise, saw a flash of lime green as she slipped into the water a few feet down from him.

"Luna- are you wearing a bathing suit?" Neville ventured.

"Oh yes. I always do. I don't particularly like taking a chance when it comes to the school bathrooms," she mused.

Neville glanced down at the foamy water in front of him, wishing he'd done the same. He nervously pulled an armful of bubbles closer, hoping to conceal himself.

"Things have been quite strange this year, haven't they?" Luna continued. "What with all the school changes… Not to mention all the rumors about the Ministry and the Order… and students being taken right out of school just because they're muggle born. And I'm worried for Dad, you know, his is the only paper that doesn't conform to the Ministry's requirements. It's all a bit frightening, really…"

She and Neville sighed almost simultaneously. Neville continued where she had left off.

"And even students are being taken off the train. The Hogwarts Express! I can't imagine what that would be like, being taken away… I can't blame Ginny's leaving. I would too, if it weren't for--"

He stopped dead, looking at Luna's face. She was watching and listening raptly. Talking about Ginny had struck a chord in her, and he now had her utmost attention, which he feared most. To think he had almost said-

"Yes," she said, more to herself than to him. "I too have my own reasons for staying. And I know for a fact that it isn't just your plants you're staying for, is it Neville?"

She gazed up at him, her wide eyes glazing over slightly, as though she never blinked. He was always wowed by those eyes. They seemed to light up the room. Neither had noticed that they had moved closer during their conversation, and were now a mere inches apart. Neville half whispered-half mumbled the rest of his incomplete sentence.

"I don't think I heard that. Must be a wrackspurt somewhere nearby." She waved her hands through the air

at an invisible gnat of some sort. She soon set her hands down and gazed at Neville expectantly.

" I said… I would leave if it weren't for you." His reply came out timid. He stared at the water for a moment, then ventured a look up at her. She continued her gaze, and he saw a smile creep to her face.

"I'm glad," she said cheerfully in her distant voice. There was a pause. "I quite like you, Neville."

He stared for a moment, shocked at her response. Then his face took on a warm glow as it blushed slightly. He decided to take a huge leap of faith as he inched toward her.

"Luna… can I kiss you?" he asked shyly.

"Does Fudge have an umgubular slashkilter?" she asked, leaning forward so her lips met his. Neville's hand gently held hers, having no idea of the answer.

---------------------

Author's Note: ...and thats where it ends. really. thats it. nothing more happens. so keep your minds out of the gutter, chil'rens! i'm not that kind of writer:P please read and review! this is my first published writing, so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is very very welcome. :) thanks!


End file.
